<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Been One for Absolution by iknowhowmystoryends (gorgeouschaos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762295">Never Been One for Absolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/iknowhowmystoryends'>iknowhowmystoryends (gorgeouschaos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Forgiveness, Gen, One Shot, Relationship Study, Short One Shot, Three Sentence Ficlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/iknowhowmystoryends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A comprehensive list of everyone Dean’s ever forgiven.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Been One for Absolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm only caught up on events through 15x18, so the Jack one might not be complete. But here goes.<br/>Blink and you miss it references to child abuse/neglect in the John section, and the Cas section can be either gen or pre-slash depending on your preferences.<br/>Thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I love hearing from y'all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. John Winchester</p><p>For the bruises and the hungry nights counting pennies and the way Sam stops asking when John is coming back. For the way home is a gun in Dean’s hand and blood on his knuckles. </p><p>It’s easy, forgiving John; it’s as instinctual as making sure Sammy eats first. </p><p> </p><p>2. Mary Winchester</p><p>For dying and for coming back. For dying again. </p><p>For being human.</p><p> </p><p>3. Sam Winchester</p><p>For betrayal after betrayal after betrayal. For Ruby, for sacrificing himself and expecting Dean to live with it, for not looking for Dean-- or maybe for not needing to. Because Dean can honest to God hate Sam, sometimes, but he never learns how to stop loving him enough to forgive him for anything. </p><p> </p><p>4. Jack</p><p>For killing Mary. For existing at all. For being the son Dean never <strike>always</strike> wanted and not the monster he should have been.</p><p> </p><p>5. Cas</p><p>For saving him from Hell, from the Devil, from God, from himself. For leaving him, every goddamn time Cas walks away intending to never come back.</p><p>Dean’s never been sure which is worse, just that it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done to forgive Cas for the way he never feels whole again after the one thing Dean’s ever found worthy of praying to saves him and leaves him one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>